The present invention relates to footwear such as shoes, boots, slippers or sandals and, more particularly, to an improvement in the inner cover used in the footwear to contact the foot of a wearer when the footwear is in use.
There have been placed on the market footwear such as sport shoes or ski boots. An example of the prior art footwear is shown in FIG. 1, and is provided with an intermediate layer 1 made of foamed urethane and positioned between an outer cover 2, defining the outer surface of the footwear including the sole thereof, and an inner cover 3 held in position to contact the foot of the wearer when the footwear is in use. As a material for the inner cover 3, there has been used a tricot knit nylon fabric having a relatively high moisture holding capability compared with other synthetic fabrics.
The structure of this type has some advantages in that it can improve the adaptation to the wearer's foot and that it can provide an adiabatic structure with respect to the wearer's foot.
On the contrary to the above, the inner cover of the footwear absorbs the sweat discharged from the wearer's foot during the use thereof. However, since the skin of the wearer's foot is held in contact, directly or indirectly through the stocking, with the inner cover having absorbed much sweat, the skin becomes wet and gets steamed by the heat of the wearer's foot. This adversely affects the wearing comfortability to the wearer.